This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art.
Access to a wireless communication network by a user device such as a mobile phone, tablet or other electronic communication device, typically requires appropriate access point information, such as one or more of the following: mac address, ssid, credentials, location of the access point.